nitromepixellovefandomcom-20200216-history
Super Puzzle Platformer
Super Puzzle Platformer is the first game to be featured on Nitrome's Pixel Love. Although the game was released in 2011, it was featured on the Nitrome blog on May 14, 2012. The player controls a shooter whose goal is to shoot as many blocks of the same colour as possible without getting hit. Controls * Left and right arrow keys - Move * Up arrow key - Jump * Space bar/ Z - Shoot Gameplay Gameplay is continuous, with no set levels. During gameplay, coloured blocks will fall down onto the bottom of the screen. The player's goal is to get a high score via shooting blocks with the same colour until a chain of them is destroyed. If a block hits the player's character on the head, health, indicated by a white bar on the top of the screen, will be lost. Once the white bar is depleted, the player touches spikes, or drill blocks are touched, the game will automatically end. To gain health and to increase how many bullets the character's gun fires, the player must touch white cubes. Glitches *Sometimes, the shooter will go through blocks. The character's cape will not be shown, but it can still move around, destroy blocks and even lose health. Blocks must be shot at until an opening is made for the game to resume as normal. *Occasionally, after being crunched by a falling block beside a spike block, the shooter will be moved onto the spike block, but not be killed when they touch the it. The spike block will revert back to being dangerous afterwards. *The Z key function may lock when playing a game, causing the shooter to continuously fire bullets and unable to stop. Hazards Spike blocks Spike blocks will sometimes fall from the top of the screen when the background of the screen flashes red. If the player touches the top of the spike block, instant death for the main character will follow. These hazards mostly fall in fours and they are found when the player reaches level two. If a block falls on top of a spike block and the block is shot, the spike block will be destroyed when the block on top of it explodes. Drill blocks Drill blocks are one of the two hazards that fall from the top of the screen. They will slowly come from the top of the screen, then they will quickly speed down and disappear at the bottom of the screen. Any blocks that come in contact with the drill block will be destroyed. If the shooter touches a drill block, instant death will follow. Interactive objects Coloured blocks Coloured blocks are found at the start of Super Puzzle Platformer making a platform over spikes. Blocks will continually fall from the screen usually one at a time or, in a horizontal line with all blocks touching each other except for one block that will make a gap so the player can avoid being injured. By shooting a block, small white cubes will appear where that block was and points will be gained. By shooting blocks of the same colour that are stacked together, many more white cubes will appear and a higher score will be gained depending on how many blocks are stacked together. If a block falls on the shooter, a certain amount of white cubes will be taken away. The main character can be hit multiple times with blocks if the main character keeps collecting white blocks to survive. Red Block.png|A red block Blue Block.png|A blue block Green Block.png|A green block White cubes White cubes appear when coloured blocks are destroyed. If blocks that are stacked together and the same colour are shot, numerous white cubes will appear. Once a white cube touches another block, it will begin to bounce up and down. If a white cube falls and does not touch a block, it will keep falling through the air until it lands on one. If left alone, white cubes will slowly disappear. White cubes also act as shooter's health as if a block falls on the shooter, white cubes will be deducted instead of the shooter falling off the screen. If enough white cubes are collected, the shooter's gun will increase in bullets or, the bullets will gain extra power. Soundtrack Three tracks were used in Super Puzzle Platformer. Two additional unused tracks can also be found on Landon Podbielski's website. Unused External links *Super Puzzle Platformer feature on Pixel Love Category:Games Category:Platform games Category:Shooter games Category:Games by Andrew Morrish